Phantom War 3: Legacy
by The Phantom 616
Summary: This is it how JC started on the road to be coming a man. I draw inspiration from classic storys such as "The Short-Timers" and "Starship Soldier" Sequel To "Phantom War 2: Encounters" Based on the Game "Deus Ex".
1. Have A Nice Life

**Tarsus Training Academy **1/7/2007 8:54

Lilith Denton is beautiful 58 year old mother, and quite pleased with herself because her son JC Denton a 17 year old is clearly happy to be going to this school.

**Lilith: **Here you will explored the decline of Democracy and why the social scientists are trying to bring the world into chaos.

**JC: **... What do you mean Mom?

**Lilith:** Haven't I taught you anything ? (smiling) I guess that's why they revoke my teaching credential...You see when you vote, you're exercising political authority. You're using force. And force, my Son, is violence, the supreme authority from which all other authority derives.

**JC: **Gee, I always thought you were the supreme authority, Mom.

Lilith grins.

**Lilith: **In my House, you bet... Whether it's exerted by ten or ten billion, political authority is violence by degree. Naked force has settled more issues in history than any other factor. The contrary opinion 'violence never solves anything' is wishful thinking at its worst... People who forget that always pay...They pay with their lives... and their freedom.

A bell rings. Lilith shrugs, indifferent.

**Lilith: **Well, this is it. (Pulling JC into a hug) Have a nice life.

**Tarsus Training Academy Lobby **1/7/2007 9:01

A Colonel makes a speech over the loudspeaker.

**C****olonel: **There is no guarantee of graduation. We don't want all of you. It costs a great deal to train human beings for useful tasks. Many jobs are hazardous to your health. If you are chosen and do not wish to serve you may resign at anytime simply by completing form 4430/84.

A Psychologist sits down across from JC.

**Psych O****fficer: **I'm going to ask you some questions. Please answer all questions truthfully. I'll know if you don't... Birthplace ?

**JC: **As far as I know Nevada

The Psych Officer checks JC's response on a meter.

**Psych Officer: **Did your parents attend here?

**JC: **Yes, well my Mom did, sir.

**Psych Officer: **Which do you think is more important, courage or confidence?

**JC: **Confidence, I guess.

**Psych Officer: **Please complete this sentence... I want to attend Tarsus because...

**JC: **I want to attend Tarsus because... well, because of my Mom, sir.

**Tarsus Training Academy Lobby **1/7/2007 11:34

JC sits across from a Major who views a list on a monitor JC can't see.

**Major: **I'm happy to tell you that you've been accepted here at Tarsus.

**JC: **Wow, that's great.

**Major: **Looks like you're quite an athlete. Boy, look at those reaction score's.

The Major clucks his tongue as he highlights something on JC profile

**Major: **Well well... why didn't you just say you were a legacy

**JC: **… Sir?

**Major: **Looks like you were all set from the begin but taking the test like all the others. Now that show character.

**JC: **Wow I didn't know my Mom set up a legacy for me.

**Major: **Your Mom oh no now don't get me wrong kid you Mom was one of the best Espionage graduates we ever had...

**JC: **Espionage?

**Major: **Yes but the legacy comes from your grandmother seem like you your father never use it so it got pass to you.

**JC:** I think you have the wrong guy my father did not go here.

**Major: **Sure he did why Peter Hollister and Carol Frost are still the two top graduates of this Academy

**JC: **What? That's not my dads name do you have any pictures of them?

**Major: **(Checks on the computer) Just one of Hollister (He turns the monitor around and shows JC the image)

**JC: **Hey I know that guy he was here on the induction day.

**Major: **I don't think so.

**JC: **Well why not sir?

**Major: **Because he's been dead for ten years... look son don't question a good thing... welcome to Tarsus.


	2. The Hitman

**Tarsus Training Academy **2/7/2007 07:02

Gunnery Sergeant Zim Hitman is 46, astoundingly fit, and like all drill instructors, he carries a small baton. He addresses sixty recruits stand at attention. Hitman walks along the line of blank-faced recruits. 

**Hitman: **I am Gunnery Sergeant Hitman, your Senior Drill Instructor. From now on, you will speak only when spoken to, and the first and last words out of your filthy shit hole sewers will be "Sir!" Do you filthy Fucking maggots understand me? WELL!

**Recruits: **(in unison) Sir, yes, sir!

**Hitman: **BULLSHIT! I can't hear you. Sound off like you got a pair YOU COCKSUCKERS!.

**Recruits: **(louder) SIR, YES, SIR!

**Hitman:** If you somehow leave my island, if you somehow survive recruit training ... you will be a living weapon, you will be a minister of death, living only for war. But until that day you are dog pukes! You're the lowest fucking form of life on Gods great white Earth. You are not even human fucking beings! You are nothing but UNORGANIZED PIECES OF AMPHIBIAN COCK SUCKING SHIT!... Because I am hard, you will not like me. But the more you hate me, the more you will learn. I am hard, but I am fair! There is no racial bigotry here! I do not look down on niggers, kikes, wops or greasers. Here you are all equally worthless SHIT! And my orders are to weed out all non-hackers! DO YOU FILTHY SHIT EATING MAGGOTS UNDERSTAND THAT?

**Recruits: **(in unison) SIR, YES, SIR!

**Hitman: **The problem with you is that none of you are good enough the way you are. (Eyeing up the Recruits) to think this had to happen to me! What a bunch of ape fucking shit heads. No, You don't rate that good...you sunken-chested, slack-bellied, drooling refugees from the shit pit! In my whole life I've never seen such a disgraceful huddle of mommy's spoiled little darlings! SUCK IN THOSE GUTS! You, **EYES FRONT !**

Hitman gives Joseph Smith the eyeball. Smith cracks up.

**Hitman: **DO YOU THINK I'M A FUCKING FUNNY MAN? DO I MAKE YOU SHIT YOURSELF? DO YOU THINK I'M YOUR **GOD DAM FUCKING COMEDIAN!**

Joseph shake his head "no" , but he can't stifle himself.

**Joseph: **Sorry...!

**Hitman: SIR! **YOU LITTLE COCKSUCKING PIECE HORSE SHIT! THE FIRST AND LAST WORDS OUT OF YOUR STINKING SHIT HOLE WILL BE **"SIR"!**

**Joseph: **Sir, sorry...sir.

**Hitman: **See the armory? Run around it!

Joseph squints. Out in the distance, a tiny building. Hitman smacks him on the leg with his baton.

**Joseph:** **YEOW!**

**Hitman: **RUN, I SAID! RUN! RUN! RUN! . Jackson, keep pace !

Joseph runs. Big corporal Jackson, 38, takes out after him, laying a baton across his backside every time he slows.

Sergeant Hitman stops in front of a black recruit, Private Marlon Brown

**Hitman: **What's your name, shitbag?

**Brown:**SIR, PRIVATE BROWN, SIR!

**Hitman: **BULLSHIT! From now on you're Private Snowflake! Do you like that name?

**Snowflake: **SIR, YES, SIR!

**Hitman: **Well, there's one thing that you won't like, Snowflake! They don't serve fried chicken and watermelon on a daily basis in my mess hall!DO YOU THINK YOU HANDLE THAT SNOWFLAKE!

**Snowflake: **SIR, YES, SIR!

**Sandra Renton**: (whispering to Michael Berry) Does that mean they serve occasional?

**Hitman: **WHO SAID THAT? **WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT?** WHO'S THE SLIMY LITTLE COCKSUCKING COMMUNIST SHIT TWINKLE-TOED COCKSUCKER DOWN HERE, WHO JUST SIGNED THEIR OWN **FUCKING DEATH WARRANT?**... NOBODY, HUH? THE FAIRY ASS FUCKING GODMOTHER SAID IT! OUT-FUCKING-STANDING! I WILL P.T. YOU ALL UNTIL YOU FUCKING DIE! I'LL P.T. YOU UNTIL **YOUR ASSHOLES ARE SUCKING BUTTERMILK.**

Sergeant Hitman grabs Michael by the shirt.

**Hitman: **WAS IT YOU, YOU SCROUNGY LITTLE ASS-FUCKER, HUH?

**Michael: **Sir, no, sir!

**Hitman: **WHY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF DOG SHIT! YOU LOOK LIKE A FRENCH FUCKING WORM! I'LL BET IT WAS YOU!

**Michael: **Sir, no, sir!

**Sandra: **Sir, I said it, sir!

Sergeant Hitman steps up to Sandra

**Hitman: **Well … no shit. What have we got here, a fucking female comedian? I admire your honesty. Hell, I like you. You can come back to my house and fuck me.

Sergeant Hitman punches Sandra in the stomach. Sandra sags to her knees.

**Hitman: **YOU LITTLE **SHIT HEAD COCKSUCKING BITCH SCUM BAG!** I'VE GOT YOUR NAME! I'VE GOT YOUR ASS! YOU WILL NOT LAUGH! YOU WILL NOT CRY! YOU WILL LEARN BY THE NUMBERS. I WILL TEACH YOU. NOW GET UP! GET ON YOUR FUCKING FEET! YOU HAD BEST FIND A WAY TO UNFUCK YOURSELF OR I WILL **UNSCREW YOUR HEAD AND SHIT DOWN YOUR NECK!**

**Sandra: **Sir, yes, sir!

**Hitman: **Why did you join my beloved Academy?

**Sandra: **Sir, to learn to kill, sir!

**Hitman:** Do you want to be a killer or JUST FUCK A KILLER?

**Sandra: **Sir, to be a killer, sir!

**Hitman: **Let me see your war face!

**Sandra: **Sir?

**Hitman: **You've got a war face? **AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** That's a war face. Now let me see YOUR WAR FACE!

**Sandra: **Aaaaaaaagh!

**Hitman: **Bullshit! You didn't convince me you LITTLE BITCH! Let me see your real war face!

**Sandra: **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!

**Hitman: **You didn't scare me! Work on it!

**Sandra: **Sir, yes, sir!

Sergeant Hitman speaks into Michael's face.

**Hitman: **What's your excuse scum bag?

**Michael: **Sir, excuse for what, sir?

**Hitman: **(Hitman grabs Michael by the shirt again) I'M ASKING THE FUCKING QUESTIONS HERE, PRIVATE. **DO YOU UNDERSTAND?**

**Michael: **Sir, yes, sir!

**Hitman: **Well thank you very much! Can I be in charge for a while?

**Michael: **Sir, yes, sir!

**Hitman: **Do you think I needed to ask you to be in charge?

**Michael: **Sir, no, sir!

**Hitman: **Do you thing your a big man or just a little boy?

**Michael: **Sir, a little boy, sir!

**Hitman: **Do you like little boys?

**Michael: **Sir, no, sir!

**Hitman: **So you hate yourself?

**Michael: **Sir, yes, sir!

**Hitman: **Well guess what I HATE TO YOU TO! Do you think that fair?

**Michael: **Sir, yes, sir!

**Hitman: **Are you shook up? Are you nervous?

**Michael: **Sir, I am, sir!

**Hitman: **Do I make you nervous?

**Michael: **Sir...

**Hitman: **Sir, what? WERE YOU ABOUT TO CALL ME AN ASSHOLE?

**Michael: **Sir, no, sir!

**Hitman: **How tall are you, Private?

**Michael: **Sir, five foot nine, sir!

**Hitman: **Five foot nine? I didn't know they stacked shit that high! You trying to squeeze an inch in on me somewhere, huh?

**Michael: **Sir, no, sir.

**Hitman: **Where in hell are you from anyway, Private?

**Michael: **Sir, Texas, sir!

**Hitman: **Holy dogshit! Texas! Only steers and queers come from Texas, Cowboy! And you don't look much like a steer to me, so that kinda narrows it down! Do you suck dicks!

**Michael: **Sir, no, sir!

**Hitman: **Are you a Paul-puffer?

**Michael: **Sir, no,sir!

**Hitman: **I'll bet you're the kind of guy that would fuck a guy right up his ass and not even have the god dam common courtesy to give him a reach-around! I'LL BE WATCHING YOU!

Sergeant Hitman walks down the line to another recruit, a tall, boy.

**Hitman: **Did your parents have any children that lived?

**Siegfried: **Zir, Zuzt me, zir!

**Hitman: **I'll bet they regret that! You're so ugly you could be a modern art masterpiece! What's your name?

**Siegfried: **Zir, Ziegfried Von Zchroeder, Zir!

**Hitman: **That name sounds like royalty! Are you royalty?

**Siegfried: **Zir, no, zir!

**Hitman: **Do you suck dicks?

**Siegfried: **Zir, no, zir!

**Hitman: **BULLSHIT! I'll bet you could suck a basket ball through a garden hose!

**Siegfried: **Zir, no, zir!

**Hitman: **I don't like the name Siegfried! Only faggots and sailors are called Siegfried!

**Siegfried: **Zir, yez, zir!

**Hitman: **Are you a sailor?

**Siegfried: **Zir, no, zir!

**Hitman: **WELL THEN YOU A FAGGOT!

**Siegfried: **Zir, no, zir!

**Hitman: **Oh so you know something I don't!, YOU KNOW MORE THAN ME THEN?

**Siegfried: **Zir, no, zir!

**Hitman: **Do you think I'm cute, Private?

**Siegfried: **Zir, no, zir!

**Hitman: **SO YOU THINK YOUR TO GOD DAM GOOD FOR ME IS THAT IT!

**Siegfried: **Zir, no, zir!

**Hitman: **Private, you had best square your ass away and start shitting me Gold bricks... or I will definitely FUCK YOU UP!

**Siegfried: **Zir, yez, zir!

**Hitman: **You are now all brothers and sisters in the same family, my family. I will be your mother. I will be your father. If you do not please me I will throw you out of my family because I hate all slackers and non- hackers. Do you get me ?

**Recruits: **(in unison)SIR, YES, SIR!

**Hitman: **I wonder if there's a handful of guts in the whole bunch. Who thinks they've got what it takes to knock me down ?

**Recruits: **…

**Hitman: **Just what I thought I got a bunch of **SPINELESS POTHEAD LEFT-WING COMMUNIST!**

Michelle Dyer, a female recruit, steps forward.

**Michelle: **Sir, I thing maybe I do, sir.

Hitman crooks a finger at her. Michelle charges. Hitman knocks her flat on back then grabs a hold of her arm and then **SNAP!**.

Michelle holds her now twisted arm.

**Hitman: **You aright?

**Michelle: **Sir, yes, sir.

**Hitman: **Well then get BACK IN LINE!

**Michelle: **Sir,It's my arm. I think it's broken, sir.

**Hitman: **MEDIC !

A Medic charges up, checks Michelle's arm, grins.

**Medic: **Just Dislocated... Doc'll have her back on active duty by tomorrow.

**Hitman: **Good.

Who's next ? JC Denton steps up, assumes a fighting stance. Hitman looks him over. JC attacks Hitman, JC counters his counter, steps out of range of his attack.

**Lisa Rogan: **Look at the guy go!

Now Hitman attacks. JC Round House kicks Hitman in the head.

**Carl Dooley: **He's good alright.

**Sandra Renton: **I'll bet he makes squad leader.

**Siegfried: **He'll have to get pazt me.

The recruits check JC out. Hitman sweeps JC's legs, puts a knee in JC throat cutting off his air supply. JC fights it but... passes out.

**Hitman: **… MEDIC !


	3. Buddiez

**Tarsus Training Academy **17/8/2007 05:09

The training platoon is double-timing in formation. Hitmanis calling cadence.

**Hitman:** Left, right, left, right, left! Left, right, left, right, left! Left, right, left, right, left!

**Recruits: **(chanting in. cadence) Left, right, left, right, left! Left, right, left, right, left! Left, right, left, right, left!

**Hitman: **Mama and Papa were fucking in bed.

**Recruits: **Mama and Papa were fucking in bed.

**Hitman: **Mama rolled over, this is what she said...

**Recruits: **Mama rolled over, this is what she said...

**Hitman: **Ah, gimme some...

**Recruits: **Ah, gimme some...

**Hitman: **But not of him...

**Recruits: **But not of him**...**

**Hitman: **Just From you...

**Recruits: **Just From you...

**Hitman:** On the floor...

**Recruits: **On the floor...

**Hitman: **Some**, **P.T!...

**Recruits: **Some**, **P.T!...

**Hitman: **Its good for you!

**Recruits: **Its good for you!

**Hitman: **And good for me!

**Recruits: **And good for me!

**Hitman: **Really, good!

**Recruits: **Really, good!

**Tarsus Training Academy **17/8/2007 20:42

**Hitman: **President Clinton was a son-of-a-bitch!

**Recruits: **President Clinton was a son-of-a-bitch!

**Hitman: **Got the blueballs, crabs and the seven-year-**itch!**

**Recruits: **Got the blueballs, crabs and the seven-year-**itch!**

**Hitman: **I got it up in the morning to the rising sun.

**Recruits: **I got it up in the morning to the rising sun.

**Hitman: **Just for that that, will run all day, till the running's done!

**Recruits: **Just for that that, will run all day, till the running's done!

TheRecruits, silhouetted against the sun, as they run over a hill.

**Tarsus Training Academy Parade Deck **11/9/2007 12:26

Hitman marches the platoon across a wide expanse of asphalt. The recruits carry rifles.

**Hitman: **Left, right, left, right, left! To your left shoulder .. . hut! Left, right, left! Port . . .hut! . . . Left, right! Platoon ... halt! Left shoulder … hut!

Siegfried momentarily places his rifle on the wrong shoulder and immediately corrects himself Hitman spots this and walks up to him.

**Hitman: **PRIVATE SCHROEDER, WHAT THE **FUCK!** ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO MY BELOVED PARADE?

**Siegfried: **Zir, I do not know, zir!

**Hitman: **YOU ARE DUMB, PRIVATE SCHROEDER, BUT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT THEY DON'T KNOW LEFT FROM RIGHT IN **THE LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT ****COMMUNIST COCK LOVING SHIT HOLE!** YOU COME FROM?

**Siegfried: **Zir, no, zir!

**Hitman: **Well then you dug your your own fucking grave because that means YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE! YOU WANT TO BE DIFFERENT!

**Siegfried: **Zir, no, zir!

**Hitman: **BULLSHIT! From now on you're Private Special! Do you like that name?

**Siegfried: **Zir, yez, zir!

**Hitman: **How much do you like it?

**Siegfried: **Zir, I like lot, zir!

**Hitman: **Well good now that's out of the way lets see if you want to get with the FUCKING PROGRAM!

Hitman slaps Siegfried hard across the left cheek.

**Hitman: **What side was that, Private Special?

**Siegfried: **Zir, left zide, zir!

**Hitman: **Are you sure, Private Special?

**Siegfried: **Zir, yez, zir!

**Hitman: **You know I think it was left to, but I might be wrong, why don't we make sure!

Hitman slaps Siegfried hard across the left cheek again.

**Hitman: **Well? Was I right Private Special?

**Siegfried: **Zir, yez, zir!

**Hitman: YOUR GOD DAMN RIGHT I WAS!**

Hitman slaps Siegfried hard across the right cheek, Knocking his cap off

**Hitman: **What side was that, Private Special?

**Siegfried: **Zir, right zide, zir!

**Hitman: **Don't you fuck with me again, Special! Pick up your fucking cover, before I make you FUCKING EAT IT!

**Siegfried: **Zir, yez, zir!

**Tarsus Training Academy Mess Hall **11/9/2007 17:07

The Recruits line up for mess piled four-square together on a single plate, meat on the bottom, ice cream on top.

**Siegfried: **I Vould love to kill Zim...!

**Lisa: **Wow Improper Attitude Sieg! They'll pound your ass for talking like that...

**Joseph: **They can pound your ass for anything. Improper Conduct, Unsatisfactory Performance... not say sir on your first day

Siegfried cuts into the front off the mess line.

**Siegfried: **Either got what it takez or do not.

**Sandra: **C'mon man, wait your turn !

**Siegfried: **At eaze, zoldier. It iz all zame muck.

**JC: **Get in the line like everyone else!

Silence. There could be a fight. Zim, standing nearby, watches with interest. Siegfried walks up to JC like he's going to punch him JC doesn't move an inch.

**Siegfried: **HA**...**You got zome gutz for pretty boy. I guezz you and me could be buddiez.

**JC: **What an honor...

**Siegfried: **Hey, do not laugh. Everyone oughta have friend like me!

Siegfried makes a big friendly show of trading places with JC.

**Marlon: **Come on man, back off the line!

Now everyone's laughing, pushing Siegfried to the back of the line. JC has his grub.

**Tarsus Training Academy Obstacle Course **3/10/2007 12:28

**Hitman: **TEN FUCKING MINUTES! It should take you no more than ten fucking minutes to negotiate this obstacle course! Quickly, move it out! There ain't one swinging dick private in this platoon's gonna graduate until they can get this obstacle down to less than ten fucking minutes!

Hitman watches as the recruits climb ropes and ladders

**Hitman: **Next two privates! Quickly!

The next two recruits who are JC and Sandra struggle over the obstacle.

**Hitman: **Get over that god-damn obstacle! Move it! Quickly! Hurry up! Get up there!

**Hitman: **Private Renton, are you a killer?

**Sandra: **Sir, yes, sir!

**Hitman: **Let me hear your war cry!

**Sandra: ****AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!**

**Hitman: **Next two privates, go!

Siegfried and Lisa. Siegfried climbs the ropes with ease Lisa is hopeless.

**Hitman: **QUICKLY! Get your small ass over there, Private Rogan! Oh, that's right, Private Rogan... don't make any fucking effort to get to the top of the fucking obstacle! If God wanted you up there He would have miracled your ass up there by now, wouldn't He?

**Lisa: **Sir, yes, sir!

**Hitman: **Get your child like ass up there!

**Lisa: **Sir, yes, sir!

**Hitman: **What the hell is the matter with you anyway? I'll bet you if there was some Nice thick cock up there on top of that obstacle you could get up there! Couldn't you?

**Lisa: **Sir, yes, sir! Lisa. drops heavily to the ground.

**Hitman: **Your ass looks like about fifty pounds of chewed bubble gum. Do you know that?

**Lisa: **(Trying to climb up the rope again) Sir, yes, sir!

Sandra swings on a rope jumps off it too soon and hits a tower and falls to the deck hard, dropping her rifle. She holds her knee, hurt. Hitman races over to her.

**Hitman:****WHY IS THAT WEAPON ON THE GROUND? YOUR WEAPON IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOU ARE! PICK IT UP! PICK IT UP!**

Hitman begins to kick her because she doesn't move fast enough. At the head of the pack , breathing hard, JC and Siegfried race.

**Siegfried: **What make you think... you make... zquad leader, JZ?

**JC: **I've got Something...you don't.

**Siegfried: **HA! You pretty boyz... all the zame !

**JC: **It's about who's best...!

They come to a gap, prepare to leap.

**Marlon: **Yo Move your ass you dump mothers!

Marlon crashes into them from behind. JC, Siegfried and Marlon tumble into the mud. They watch, chagrined, as Lisa reaches the end of the course effortlessly.

**Hitman: **Move it, you damn dirty fucking apes !

**Tarsus Training Academy ****Barracks **3/10/2007 18:11

Hitman marches the male recruits through the squad bay. Their rifles are at shoulder arms and their left hands clutch their genitals.

**Hitman: **This is my rifle! This is my gun!

**Male Recruits: **This is for fighting! This is for fun!

**Hitman: **This is my rifle! This is my gun!

**Male Recruits: **This is for fighting! This is for fun!

They repeat this over and over again as they march up and down the squad bay.

**Tarsus Training Academy Chinning Bar **26/12/2007 06:49

The Recruits are doing pull-ups in their underwear in the freezing cold. Hitman watches JC finishing many, many of them.

**Hitman:** 97, 98, 99, 100, now one one for me, one for Tarsus! GET UP THERE! PULL!

JC finally drops to the ground.

**Hitman:** I guess Tarsus don't get one.

(looks over to Michelle) Get up there, Dyer!

Michelle tries to finish her pull-ups but can't get to the top of the bar.

**Hitman: **What she up to?

**Jackson: **… 84

**Hitman: **Pull! Pull! One pull-up, Come on, pull! You gotta be shitting me! Get your ass up there! Do you mean to tell me that you cannot do one single more pull-up?

Michelle, exhausted from her efforts, drops to the ground.

**Hitman: **You are a worthless piece of shit, Dyer! Get out of my face! Get up there, Snowflake!


End file.
